The Return of Echo Mira
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: My Name is Echo Mira. One day when I was six, the Taker family found me and adopted me. Through a strange coarse of events and through our tv, my siblings and I wind up in the Naruto-verse. After Parting ways with our brother my sister and I head to Konoha. Why do all these people know my name and face? What did the voice in the tv mean by, 'The fate of this world is in your hands?


**Chapter 1: Echo Mira Returns.**

**Echo POV, prologue:**

My name is Echo Mira. I'm the adoptive daughter of Ileana Taker and David Taker.

I'm also the adoptive sister to their two kids. The eldest, Kyle Taker, and the middle child, Alyssa Taker.

Wondering why my last name is Mira? I wanted to keep it like that.

My relationship with my new family isn't the greatest.

My parents have me do most of the chores and sometimes cook dinner as well. Why, you ask?

The answer is simple, because my siblings make up excuses to get out of them.

Kyle happens to be the most popular guy at school while Alyssa is the most popular girl.

They get average grades.

Me on the other hand, I am the loner. I get the best grades out of the whole school.

My brother and sister constantly bully me.

They have threatened me before.

I don't bother telling mom or dad. They would just say I'm lying.

Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm currently 12. Kyle is 13, and Alyssa is a couple months older than me.

There is only one thing the three of us have in common.

The love for the anime Naruto.

I, as Kakashi once said, 'looked underneath the underneath' while my brother and sister fantasized about the characters.

I was moved by the characters while they gawked at the characters looked.

I was inspired by the characters.

We had discovered the anime when I was 8.

I had been experiencing some… 'Odd' things lately and when I watched it. I was amazed that they were going through the same things as me.

I had always noticed my advanced senses but never made anything of it.

Whenever my mom cut food with the kitchen knife I always had the instinct to fight, run, or pick the weapon up and use it.

Saving up what little money I could, I managed to buy some 'basic' ninja tools.

They weren't the best but they weren't the worst either.

I started the routine of leaving the house several hours earlier to practice in the forest near our house and going to practice more after school before I went home.

When Sakura explained chakra in the land of wave's episode I paid attention.

I added chakra practice and meditating to my training.

To earn money I did jobs for our neighbors. I had to be prepared in case anything happened.

(Line)

It was late one night; the three of us siblings were watching TV. We were watching Naruto of course.

We were in the middle of an episode when the power went out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alyssa whined.

The TV turned white and static-ed. Then it went black. A pair of eyes appeared on the screen. It was rinnegan.

"_Do you want a new chance at life?" _the voice asked.

"Wha? I like my life mister!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Yes." I whispered.

"_Would you like to learn about your real family young one?" _the voice asked.

"Yes." I whispered again.

"_Then will you come to Konoha?" _it asked.

This time Kyle and Alyssa answered before me.

"I wanna go to Konoha! /Hell yeah!" they said at the same time.

I just whispered a simple, "Yes."

The screen went black and a portal appeared.

"_Gather your things young one. Simply walk through this portal and your new life begins!"_

All three of us ran to get our things.

I emptied my black backpack, filled it with my training weapons, and changed into some dark colored clothes.

I also put all the money I've earned in it.

I looked to my sister and my brother.

Alyssa packed tons of clothes while Kyle packed all of his video games.

I grabbed my mp3 player and my headphones and packed them as well.

Alyssa was the first to go through, then Kyle, and finally me.

"_Remember young one, the fate of this world is in your hands now." _The voice said as I went through.

(Line)

**End prologue: Echo POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.

When had I shut them?

The portal!

I opened my eyes all the way and looked around.

We were in a forest.

My brother and sisters looks had changed.

Alyssa now had black hair instead of blonde and her eyes were a dark purple.

Kyle's hair was now a navy blue instead of blonde and his eyes were green.

"Oh, you're here. Why didn't you just stay behind weakling?" Alyssa asked rudely.

"I see you're ok." I said quietly.

"Kyle, let's get going! I wanna get to Konoha ASAP!" she whined.

He groaned and got up.

"I'm not going to Konoha!" he stated.

"Then where are you going?" she asked in a snide tone.

"I'm going to the sand village." He told her.

"You and … her can go to Konoha by yourselves." He said.

He turned and walked off.

"Traitor!" she yelled to him.

Then she turned to me.

"_You _can go somewhere else. I'm going to Konoha by myself. See ya!" she called over her shoulder as she started walking.

Therefore, I sat there.

I wasn't a surprised that they had left me.

I looked down at what I was wearing.

I was no longer wearing the dark clothes I had come in.

I was now wearing a white and light blue themed outfit.

My top was a button up shiny white shirt that had no sleeves. It had small very light blue ruffles on the collar, arm holes, and the bottom of the shirt. I had a light blue shiny tie on as well.

My bottoms were a shiny white pair of shorts that poofed out a bit. They ended at the end of my fingertips. They also had the light blue ruffles. On the outside of the leg openings were small light blue bows.

I was wearing knee high white socks and short light blue shiny boots that stopped at my ankles.

On my arms were arm covers. (Like Hatsune Miku) they were shiny white but had bigger light blue ruffles on the openings.

Under those I wore light blue gloves that hooked around my middle finger.

My white hair went down to my hips. My bangs were neatly placed across my forehead and my headphones were on my head.

My headphones were no longer black. There were now white with light blue details and a light blue music note on it.

I didn't really like this outfit.

In an instant it changed.

I was now wearing the same shorts, though this time they were teal and had dark blue diamond shapes in a line across it.

My shirt was a simple teal shirt with three dark blue diamonds on it. They were all different sizes, large, medium, and small.

I had a caplet with a hood as well.

It was a light blue color and had dark blue diamonds on the back of it. It went down to my wrists at its longest points, which were the sides.

My headphones stayed the same except for it had a dark blue diamond instead of a music note.

I had the same socks on but my boots were no longer white. They were dark blue now.

I nodded.

I liked this better.

I stood up and started to walk in the direction my sister had gone in.

Soon enough I reached the gates.

There in the gatekeeper booth sat two very annoyed gatekeepers.

I walked over to them.

"E-excuse me." I stuttered.

They looked up at me and instantly brightened.

"Echo!" they both exclaimed.

They jumped over the desk and hugged me.

"Eep!"

They let go and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Echo?" Izumo asked.

"H-how do y-you know my n-name?" I stuttered out.

"EH!" they both said.

"You don't remember us?" Kotetsu asked.

I shook my head.

"We are only your favorite ninja!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Yeah! You used to come and keep us company on guard duty!" Kotetsu added.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said quietly

"Does she…." Kotetsu started, looking to Izumo.

"Have amnesia?" Izumo finished.

"EH! How did you know!" I exclaimed loudly.

They looked to me surprised.

"You have amnesia!" they exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Then let's get you back to Hokage-sama!" they said in sync.

They grabbed my arms and ran to the Hokage's office.

They barged in without knocking.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! ECHO MIRA IS BACK!" they yelled in sync again.

They put me down and I nearly fell. I was pretty dizzy.

I stood up straight and looked to Hokage-sama, noticing my sister looking annoyed.

"How do they know my name?" I asked.

He blinked.

"She has amnesia." Izumo told him.

He nodded.

"You were one of our best ninja here in Konoha." He said.

My sister scoffed.

"Her? One of the best ninja? Puh-lease! She's a weakling who can't even talk normal." She said.

I looked down at the floor.

"How dare you insult the Hokage's adoptive grand-daughter!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! How dare you insult one of the greatest protege's Konoha has ever seen!" Izumo added.

She looked shocked. I probably did too.

"Adoptive g-grand-daughter?" I asked.

He smiled warmly at me and smiled.

Then he looked to Alyssa.

"You wanted to be a ninja?" he asked.

She nodded and smirked confidently.

"Yeah! I would probably be the best." She stated like it was a fact.

He sighed.

"How do you know Echo-chan?" he asked.

"My parent's adopted her after we found her on our doorstep when she was six." She said, bored.

He nodded.

"I will set up an apartment for you and give you an allowence until you graduate." He told her.

"What about her?" she asked annoyed.

"Echo-chan will be staying with one of my jounin until she regains her memories." He told her.

"WHAT!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Why does _she _get to live with a jounin while I have to go life by myself?" she asked annoyed.

He let out a sigh.

"Because she is a very important ninja and needs guidence until she regains her memories." He said.

"Hmph." Alyssa said crossing her arms.

Hokage-sama called an ANBU out.

"Go get Kakashi Hatake." He told the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded and left.

Alyssa glared at me.

"H-hokage-sama, Can you tell me a bit about myself? The one you all know?" I asked.

He chuckled nodded.

"Call me, jiji." He told me.

I nodded.

"You were one of my most trusted ninja. You were a protegee. You graduated the academy at age two, reached chunnin at age three, age four you became a jounin, and at age five you became one of my ANBU." He told me.

Alyssa looked at him in disbelieve.

"I did all that?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"You were always happy when someone else was near. You put up a mask. There was one time I found you having a breakdown because you wanted to know why your parent's had done to you what they had done." He told me.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"I will let you remember on your own." He said.

I nodded.

"You were friends with so many shinobi…. Let's see.

You were friends with Kakashi. Might Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Kotetsu and Izumo of course. There was also Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha, though there are not here with us anymore.

Then there was also Ibiki and Anko. And Jiraiya and Tsunade liked you a lot as well." He paused thinking.

"You have always been popular with everyone actually." He said.

The window behind the hokage opened and there sat Kakashi.

He looked right at me.

"Echo? You're back."

I blinked.

And then blinked again.

"Uh, yeah? Long time no see?" I said hesitantly.

He looked to jiji.

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us." He said.

"Well, I mean I can recognize you but I don't really know you anymore." I added.

"You can recognize us?" everyone who knew me asked.

I nodded.

"Who are we then?" a new voice said as he walked into the hokage's office.

I turned and looked at him.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino, and Anko Mitarashi." I answered.

They broke out in smiles and Anko walked right up to me.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kid, now I have to retrain you in torture and interogation again." She chuckled.

"Sounds fun to me." I told her. My voice was still quiet.

Her grin grew bigger.

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute Anko." Jiji said.

"You four have work to do here. This young lady," jiji pointed to Alyssa, "needs to be checked."

Two out of four got smirks on their faces.

"Alright!" Anko exclaimed.

They took Alyssa and left.

As soon as the door closed jiji and Kakashi let out a sigh of releif.

"Echo, I'm going to put you in the academy until the current class graduates." Jiji said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you jiji."

Both of them smiled.

"Since all of your old clothes are definatly too small, Kakashi can take you shopping." He told me.

"I don't wanna be a bother…. I can go by myself." I told them.

"Maa, maa~. I can take you! No trouble at all! I wanna spend some time with you and see how much you've grown." He told me.

My smile grew.

"Alright then." I said in a normal voice for the first time in years.

And so we left.

As we walked through the streets of konoha Kakashi asked me questions.

"How was life in the other world?" he asked.

"Pretty boring. You have to go to school from the time you're 5 'til the time you're 18." I told him.

He chuckled.

"And your new family?"

"Uh, they were ok. They weren't the best. They tended to favor Alyssa and Kyle a lot more than me and my siblings liked to pick on me but other than that it was fine."

"Did you ever find someone to love?" he asked.

I looked at him and noticed his cheeks were tinted pink.

'Why is he blushing? Oh well, it's probably nothing…'

"N-no. I didn't. I didn't realy fit in back in that world." I told him.

And with that said we arrived at the store.

We went in and started shopping.

"So what would you like?" Kashi asked.

Wait Kashi?! When did I start calling him that?

(Line)

"_Kashi!" a little girl with white hair exclaimed._

"_You said you would teach me chidori today!" she pouted._

"_Alright." He gave in._

"_Here are the hand signs…" he showed her._

"_Now you try."_

_And she did._

"_Chidori!" she called out….._

(Line)

"-cho. Echo. Echo!" Kakashi shook me out of my flashback.

I looked him in the… eye.

"Sorry. I had a flashback." I said back to my quiet self.

He blinked.

"What about?"

"You teaching me chidori." I told him.

He smiled…. I think.

"Weeeellll, let's get your new clothes now then." He said.

I nodded.

When we were done I had seven new outfits all themed in blue, purple, black, and/or white.

"Thank you Kashi." I told him.

He looked down at me as we walked to his house.

"Maa~ it's been awhile since I've been called that. You're welcome Echo-chan." He told me.

And that was the end of my first day in Konoha.

(Line)

_Chirp chirp…._

I opened my eyes slowly.

It took me a minute to remember where I was.

I sat up in bed and took a deep breath.

It smells like….. bacon.

I got out of bed and pulled out an outfit for the day.

My shirt was a white ¾ sleeve shirt. Around the collar were square silver studs.

I wore white ANBU styled pants and icy blue ninja sandals.

On my hands were icy blue fingerless gloves.

I then went to the bathroom connected with my room and pulled my hair into an ino style ponytail but left my bangs down.

Then I headed out of my room.

"Ah, Good morning Echo-chan." Kakashi greeted as he set down a plate down at the table.

"Morning Kashi." I greeted back.

"I made you breakfast." He told me.

"Thanks! Are you gunna eat too?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I have something to do today. I'll walk you to the academy though." He told me.

"Thank you."

He eye smiled.

I hurried and ate so we could go.

(line)

Soon enough we arrived at the academy.

"This is where we part. Just go tell the lady in registration your name and she will take you to your class. You remember the way home right?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed; lookingup at him in annoyence.

He ruffled my hair.

"Alright then. Be home before dark ok?"

"Got it! I'll see you tonight then." I told him.

He nodded and shunshinned away.

(Line)

"_Hey Echo-chan!" a voice called out._

_I turned around to see no one._

_Then I turned forward again just to run into someone._

"_Shisui! When are you going to teach me that?" I asked._

_He promised me to teach me a week ago._

"_Right now! These are the hand signs…." He showed me them._

"_Now you try."_

_And I did. I only made it a few feet forward._

"_Now keep practicing and you'll be as good as me!" he said as he shunshinned away._

(Line)

The memory ended and I walked inside with a smile on my face.

I saw the registration desk and walked over to it.

"E-excuse me." I asked.

The lady turned to me.

"I'm Echo Mira. The new kid." I told her.

Her eyes lit up.

"Welcome back Echo! Follow me to your class."

I nodded and she pulled me to my class.

Shek nocked on the door when we got there.

"Come in." Iruka called.

She opened the door and pushed me.

"Here's your new student, Echo Mira." She said before leaving.

I looked to Iruka and he blinked.

Then he smiled.

"It's been awhile Echo… but you are late. What's your excuse?" he asked.

"I'm late?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You see Kakashi brought me to class and then shunshunned away and his shunshin triggered a memory! I'm so sorry! I swear I'll be on time tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Alright. Tht's exceptable. Now can you two please introduce yourselves?"

"Alright! My name is Alyssa Taker. I am superior to this… thing." she pointed to me.

"My dream is to be an amazing ninja and find an amazing ninja boyfriend." She flipped her hair.

"Ok then….." everyone sweat dropped.

"My name is-" "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Alyssa said with a smirk.

Some of the kids in class giggled.

I took a deep breath and….

"My name is Echo Mira. I'm here to re-train after a six year break from active sevice. My dream is to change the world one life at a time." I said loud and proud.

I saw many smiles in the classroom.

"Alright. Alyssa you sit by Daisuke and Echo you sit between Naruto and Sasuke." He told us.

Alyssa glared at me.

I hopped from the front of the classroom to my seat.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." I told him.

His smile grew.

"Hey! You wanna be friends?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I would like that."

Then I turned to Sasuke.

"Then you must be Sasuke…. Do you have a last name?" I asked.

He looked to me and nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He told me.

"Well then, Sasuke-kun would you do me the honors of being my friend too?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you a fangirl?" he asked.

I blinked…. And blinked again.

"Nope. I could care less about love right now. I'd rather just get my memories back." I told him.

"Memories?"

I nodded.

"The reason I had a six year break was because I have amnesia and was sent to live with another family." I told him.

He looked me up and down before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You're the kid that my … brother," he spat with venom," and Shisui trained with. The youngest in every rank." He told me.

I nodded.

"You guessed right…. Does that mean we've met before?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then can we be friends?" I asked.

He nodded before turning his attention to Iruka.

"Now we will have a pop quiz so that we can asess were our new student are." He said as he passed out tests.

"You may begin now. You have thirty minutes."

I grabbed a pencil from my pack and started writing.

_Question one._

_Who founded Konoha?_

_Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha_

_Question two._

_Who were the two clans who first settled in Konoha?_

_Senju and Uchiha_

_Question three._

_Who was the youngest ninja in every rank including ANBU?_

Really? Really?!

_Echo Mira_

_Question four._

_What was the white fangs real name and who was his son?_

_Sakumo Hatake and his son is Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja_

_Question five._

_Name as many kekkai genkki as possible._

_Sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, mind transfer, shadow manipulation, wood release, lava release, boil release, ice release._

_Question six._

_Name all the hokage._

_Hashirama Senju,Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze._

_Question seven._

_What day did the fourth defeat the kyubi?_

_October 10_

I put my pencil down. I had finished.

We had ten minutes left.

I grabbed my test and walked over to Iruka.

"I finished." I told him as I handed the paper to him.

He smiled and started grading it.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Good job Echo! You got all of them right!" he told me.

Alysa stood up and brought her test up.

"I bet I got them all right too then if this thing did." She stated smugly.

Iruka started grading and I went back to my seat.

I saw Iruka frown.

"Sorry Alyssa, you got questions seven, six, four, and three wrong." He told her.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Go sit back down. Maybe if you had taken your time you would have gotten more right." He scolded.

(line)

"When I call your name please enter the circle. We are having a taijutsu test." Iruka announced.

Two by two the matched came and went.

Soon enough my name was called.

"Echo and Alyssa."

We stepped into the circle.

"Begin."

Alyssa ran at me trying to land a punch or a kick on me.

I backed up to the edge of the circle.

She ran at me too fast to stop as I moved aside and let her run out of the circle.

"Winner of the match is Echo." Iruka exclaimed.

"WHAT! She didn't even try and hit me that scaredy cat!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Iruka looked annoyed at her.

"You stepped outside the circle. Echo didn't have to fight with you running around like a drunken rhino." He told her.

The kids laughed at her.

(line)

"Alright. Weapon accuracy test time!"

My name was called first.

Iruka-sensei handed me ten kunai and ten shuriken.

I closed my eyes, taking adeep breath, and threw them at the targets.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that all of the weapons hit their target.

Yes!

Alyssa was next.

"I bet I can do better than…. That!" she exsclaimed.

None of her weapons got anywhere close to the target.

She turned and glared at me.

When all of the rest of the kids were done sensei anounced the results of all the tests.

"Alright. The top two students are…"

"Echo and Sasuke." He exclaimed.

"The bottom two are…."

"Alyssa and Naruto."

I walked over to Naruto.

"You'll do better next time. I know it!" I told him.

He seemed to cheer up at that.

Soon enough the school day had ended.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I walked out of the academy and parted ways.

What should I do now?

I know! I'll go try some different foods after school and wonder around to see if I can trigger more flash backs!

I walked down the road toward Kakashi's apartment and found a small little café type place.

Dango?

(line)

"_Come on Echo! I wanna get some dango!" Shisui exclaimed, pulling me and Itachi along._

"_Let's try this place!"_

_He pulled us inside the little café._

_(_line)

I blinked.

Smiling, I went inside.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Um, one plate of mitarashi dango please." I said.

"We're out of tables right now. Would you mind sharing?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She lead me to a table that was occupied by two men in black cloaks and red clouds.

"I hope you guys don't mind sharing with this little lady." She told them.

"We don't mind." A deep voice replied.

I sat down and she handed me my dango.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Echo?" one of the men asked.

I looked up.

My blue eyes met red ones.

"Long time no see?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I've been in a whole different world….. and I have a case of amnesia." I mummbled the last part.

"Amnesia?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then how do you recognize me?" he asked.

"Flashbacks. Every now and then something triggers them. This café triggered one." I told him.

"What have you been doing nowadays? From the scratch in your headband, you're not a konoha shinobi anymore." I stated.

"I joined an organization of s-rank criminals." He replied.

"You gave you permission to do that?" I joked, "And who is this…. Blue man?" I asked.

"I'm Kisame, Itachi's partner."

"It's nice to meet you, Kisame. I'm Echo Mira."

He chuckled.

"You're a strange one you know that?"

"She always has been." Itachi told him.

I picked up one of my sticks of dango and ate it.

Itachi and Kisame took my other two sticks.

"Hey! Those were mine!" I exclaimed.

They chuckled.

"As nice as this was, we have to get going. Wouldn't want to be caught." Kisame said.

"We will meet again." Itachi reassured me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Until next time then." I told them

They nodded and left.

I walked outside the dang oshop and shunshinned into Kashi's apartment.

I smiled knowing I had done my first successful shunshin since I had lost my memory.

"Welcome back. Where did you learn that?" Kashi asked.

"Flashback." I replied.

"Ah, I see. How was school?" he asked.

I sweatdropped.

"I was late."

He laughed.

"How did you manage that? I dropped you off ten minutes early."

"Flashback." I replied.

His laugh dulled down to a chuckle.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"I ran into two s-rank criminals at the dango shop." I told him in a cheery voice.

He looked like he didn't take me seriously.

"I had to share a table with them and we chatted for a bit before they left. They were surprisingly nice. One was blue and the other was Itachi." I told him.

"Really now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yup. I only got to eat one stick of my dango because Itachi and Kisame ate my other pieces." I told him.

He gave me a look that said, 'seriously?'

"I'm not joking. And who gave Itachi permission to join a criminal organization?" I asked, my hand on my hips.

Kashi laughed.

"I'm going to go to bed." I told him.

"I won't be able to walk youto school tomorrow. I have a mission."

"Ok. Be safe."

"I will." I smiled when he said that.

"Goodnight." I said as I walked to my room.

I got changed into my pajama's and got in bed.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring, was my last thought before sleep took me.

**Author note.**

**So I've had this first chapter nearly done for quite awhile now so I decided to finish it. I adopted a story recently but I might now be able to post it for a little while. I just moved and I have some other activities I am doing. I am really sad the Naruto series came to an end, but I'm happy that they finally get a bit of peace.**

**I am slowly fading from the Naruto fandom but I will not abandon my stories just yet!**

**I am starting to get back intp the pokemon fandom though. Do any of you Naruto fans like pokemon?**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Fox of the Seven Valleys**


End file.
